The present invention relates to a tool for cutting of plastic tubes which includes an arm portion and at the end of the arm portion a first jaw and a second jaw, which form an opening therebetween for insertion of a plastic tube into the opening. The tool comprises further a cutting blade in the first jaw and a support area in the second jaw for holding the tube against the cutting blade during the cutting operation of the tube by a rotational movement of the tool and the tube relative to each other.
Cutting tools of this type are known for instance from U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,932,937 and 4,157,615. In the constructions shown by these publications the distance between the jaws is adjustable for cutting of tubes of various sizes. These tools have the general drawback, that the clamping of the tube into the tool is a time consuming operation. Moreover, these tools have a rather complicated structure as compared with the simple operation, that is carried out by means of these tools.
The cutting of the tube can be carried out also manually. For example in the electric installation operations PVC-tubes are cut off by means of a knife or a saw. These tools are, however, unhandy to use for cutting of plastic tubes. When a knife is used, the user tries to make an incision around the tube, whereafter it can be snapped off in two parts by bending. However, it is difficult to make a straight section perpendicular to the longitudinal axis of the tube, which would be desirable for the installation of tubes. On the other hand, when a saw is used, the section surface remains uneven and rough.